Music
by berrychi84
Summary: Grimmjow learns something about Ichigo that he finds he actually could put to use.


Title: Music

Author: Meg

Paring: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Rating: PG15

Warnings: Swearing, mentioned past/future sex. AU from story line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Kubo Tite-sama does. I only own this idea for the story.

He'd heard it before, only once, when he had come to visit the teen. The music was blasting from the bedroom, and Grimmjow had wondered what the hell kinda music the kid listened to. It was definitely not his taste… that was for sure.

So when he heard the low sound of a bass drifting from Ichigo's room, he assumed the boy was either doing homework again, or relaxing on his ass. He hoped it was the latter. When the teen was doing homework, it was very difficult to get him into bed.

What Grimmjow didn't expect was to see the orange haired Shinigami sitting on his bed, an electric bass in hand, singing softly to himself. Ichigo's back was turned to the Espada, and Grimmjow had his reiatsu under wraps, so the teen had yet to notice him. Grimmjow had only just landed on the windowsill when Ichigo's singing got a little louder.

_Sora no iro utsushidashita ruri iro no umi haruka kara kikoeru  
Anata no waraigoe wa yoku kikeba nami no oto deshita_

Sabishisa kakusezu ni iru nara hitori ni nareba ii  
Sasayaku hodo no koe de yonde iru no wa itsumo onaji namae

Ichigo's voice was warm, and this was Grimmjow's first time actually hearing the teen sing. He would have never of thought the Shinigami's mouth could be used for anything other then spewing curses and threats, or sucking- well… you get the point.

It seemed like the teen was just getting to the chorus, as his voice had gotten much louder.

_Ano yasashikatta basho wa ima demo kawarazu ni boku wo matte kurete imasu ka?  
Saigo made egao de (egao de) nandomo furikaeri (te wo furi)   
Toozakaru sugata ni kuchibiru kamishimeta  
Ima wa komiageru sekibaku no omoi ni  
Urunda sekai wo nutte kureru yubisaki wo matte iru_

Grimmjow stepped lightly onto the bed, startling Ichigo, who jumped slightly and stopped singing. "Gu-grimmjow… what are you doing here? How long… have you been here…?"

The teal haired Arrankar smirked. "Long enough. Got a beautiful voice red. You should let me hear it more often." He licked his lips perversely. "You always muffle your screams when we fuck…"

"Pervert. Your mind is always in the gutter."

"Can't help it. I wouldn't be such a hound if _some one_ didn't shake their ass in my face all the freaking time-."

"Then you want I should stop?"

"Fuck no. Can't stop the sex Ichi. That's like… stopping a speeding train full of… nitro-glycerine. It's bound to end badly."

Ichigo blinked, trying not to laugh. "…You had to come up with the worst possible scenario, didn't you?"

"Of course. Now, how about you start up that song of your again. I liked it."

"… I haven't really performed in front of other people before…"

"I'm not other people. I'm your enemy, who comes around every now and then to get a nice roll in the hay. Now start singing."

Ichigo mumbled something about _'more like 24/7'_ but sat back down and started up again. Words slowly started to flow from his lips once more.

_Kage ga oshiete kureru no wa soko ni aru kanashimi dake ja nai  
Utsumuku kao wo agete furikaereba soko ni aru hikari ni kizuku darou_

Onaji kazu no deai to wakare demo warikirenakute  
Amaru hodo no omoide wo itsu mademo mune ni sakasenagara

_Ameagari no michi wa nukarumu keredo  
Ima koko ni ikite iru akashi wo kizaku yo  
Dou ka kono namida wo (kono namida wo) shiorekake no hana ni (kokoro ni)  
Yorokobi no kanata de mou ichido sakeru you ni  
Negai wa umikaze ni fukaerte oozora e  
Yagate chiisana niji wo wataru yo itsu no hi ka sono ashi de_

Grimmjow hummed lightly. "Same number of meetings and partings… that's for sure." Ichigo had put down his pick and was looking at the ground sullenly. "Red, I know-."

"You can't though, right? We've discussed this before. You can't. We can't have that. Aizen… Soul Society… no one would understand."

"But you want it."

"Can't have everything, can you Grimmjow? You should know that."

Silence. Grimmjow hated silence after sappy conversations.

"I never knew you had a bass."

"Never asked."

"Never knew you could sing."

"I know. Many people don't. Not something I advertise."

"You should. Like I said, you're not half bad, Ichi."

"You really must want me in bed, for you to be complementing me like this."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Now put down that guitar and get that ass you flaunt so well over here."

Ichigo grunted disapprovingly, but unhooked one of the straps and began to set the guitar back into its home in the corner of the room.

"Ah, wait. Bring that strap with you too."

Ichigo paused, looking at the strap, then back at the Sexta Espada that was grinning suggestively.

"…Die."

_-fin_

NOTE: The song Ichigo is singing is Koko Ni Shika Sakanai Hana by Kobukuro. Here is the whole song and its translations:

Romaji

Nanimo nai basho dakeredo koko ni shika sakanai hana ga aru  
Kokoro ni kukuritsuketa nimotsu wo shizuka ni oroseru basho  
Sora no iro utsushidashita ruri iro no umi haruka kara kikoeru  
Anata no waraigoe wa yoku kikeba nami no oto deshita

Sabishisa kakusezu ni iru nara hitori ni nareba ii  
Sasayaku hodo no koe de yonde iru no wa itsumo onaji namae

Ano yasashikatta basho wa ima demo kawarazu ni boku wo matte kurete imasu ka?   
Saigo made egao de (egao de) nandomo furikaeri (te wo furi)   
Toozakaru sugata ni kuchibiru kamishimeta  
Ima wa komiageru sekibaku no omoi ni  
Urunda sekai wo nutte kureru yubisaki wo matte iru

Kage ga oshiete kureru no wa soko ni aru kanashimi dake ja nai  
Utsumuku kao wo agete furikaereba soko ni aru hikari ni kizuku darou

Onaji kazu no deai to wakare demo warikirenakute  
Amaru hodo no omoide wo itsu mademo mune ni sakasenagara

Ameagari no michi wa nukarumu keredo  
Ima koko ni ikite iru akashi wo kizaku yo   
Dou ka kono namida wo (kono namida wo) shiorekake no hana ni (kokoro ni)  
Yorokobi no kanata de mou ichido sakeru you ni   
Negai wa umikaze ni fukaerte oozora e  
Yagate chiisana niji wo wataru yo itsu no hi ka sono ashi de

(Koko ni shika sakanai hana koko ni shika fukanai kaze)  
(Koko de shika kikenai uta koko de shika mienai mono...)  
(Koko ni shika sakanai hana koko ni shika fukanai kaze)

Ano yasashikatta basho wa ima demo kawarazu ni boku wo matte kurete imasu ka?  
Fui ni komiageru (komiageru) sekibaku no omoi ni (omoi ni)  
Urunda sekai wo nutte kureru  
Ameagari no michi wa nukarumu keredo   
Ima koko ni ikite iru akashi wo kizaku yo  
Itsuka kono namida mo (kono namida mo) sekibaku no omoi mo (omoi mo)  
Wasure sararesou na jidai no kizuato mo  
Sanzen to kagayaku ake mo doro no naka ni  
Kaze ga hakonde hoshi ni kawaru sonna hi wo matte iru

English

This place is empty, but there's a flower that only blooms here  
It's a place where you can quietly put down the baggage in your heart   
The azure sea reflecting the color of the sky, from far away, I could hear  
Your laughing voice, but when I listened closely, it was the sound of the waves

If you can't hide your loneliness, just be alone  
The name I keep screaming in a whisper is always the same

Is that gentle place still waiting for me even now?  
With a smile til the end (with a smile), you turned back time after time (and waved)  
I chewed my lip as you got further away  
Now the loneliness fills me   
And I wait for the fingertips that will wipe this damp world 

What your shadow taught me was not just the sadness there   
If you look up and turn around, you'll see the light shining there

The same number of meetings and partings, but there's something unaccounted for  
An excess of memories keep blooming forever in my heart

The road is muddy after the rain  
But I'll carve the sign that I've lived here  
Somewhere these tears will fall (these tears) on a withered flower (on a heart)  
And on the other side of happiness, it will once again bloom  
My wish is blown by the ocean wind into the wide sky   
And someday I'll cross a small rainbow with these legs

(A flower that only blooms here, a wind that only blows here)  
(A song you can only hear here, something you can only see here...)   
(A flower that only blooms here, a wind that only blows here) 

Is that gentle place still waiting for me even now?  
The loneliness (loneliness) suddenly fills me (fills me)  
And wipes this damp world  
The road is muddy after the rain  
But I'll carve the sign that I've lived here  
Someday these tears (these tears) and this loneliness (loneliness)  
Will be left behind, along with the wounds of this period  
Even the brilliantly shining morning turns into mud  
I'm waiting for the day when the wind carries it away and turns into a star


End file.
